The Mechanical Catamite
by EdgarGetting
Summary: A wealthy man, frustrated at his conscience forbidding him to indulge his predilections, pays to have the capabilities of a Gigolo Joe implanted into a David mecha.


The Mechanical Catamite

A story based on the film Artificial Intelligence (A.I.) starring Haley Joel Osment. This story contains a graphic description of sex between a man and a robot that looks like an 11 year old boy, so if you don't want to read it, stop here please.

Xxxxx

I am a very rich man. I tell you this first and foremost because none of what follows would have been possible without an awful lot of money. I made my money, as did most of the richest people these days, in developing robots. Mecha. More specifically, I invented a substance that so resembled human skin in tone, texture, elasticity, even smell, that it finally became impossible to distinguish by sight along a human from a mecha.

The first time this skin was used on a mass-produced robot was on the "David" model, the robot designed to provide a surrogate child for couples who for what ever reason did not have one of their own.

The David mecha became ubiquitous. Within six months of their release onto the market you could walk through the centre of any large city and expect to see six or eight Davids in the course of the afternoon.

The couple two doors down from me had one, so I was able regularly to admire my handiwork, the finishing touch on a wonder of technological innovation. I spent a significant amount of time watching this mecha play, or simulate play, in the garden or on the street. There was something entrancing about its curiosity and its odd, bird-like movements. I could have watched it all day, if I had been able.

This leads me on to the other important fact about myself. I am sexually attracted to young boys, particularly those aged between about 8 and 12. I have never, you understand, acted upon this desire; I have never harmed a child in that way, though I could easily have done so if I wished. In this age, like every age before, the wealthy are able to act as they please, and any objections can soon be smoothed over with what to me is a mere scattering of coins. Twice what they might expect to earn in a lifetime usually does the trick.

I did once try, though. I once travelled to South America with the express intention of buying a boy. I had heard that such things were easily achieved – the rent boys of the slums were generally aged between 14 and 20, but so often they had a younger brother who could be persuaded, at the right price, to offer themselves to the wealthy man. I had an acquaintance who, on purchasing a 15 year old boy for the evening, had been implored by the boy's mother to take his 11 year old brother as well. The reason for her apparent heartlessness was, of course, poverty. The man could easily pay enough to lift the whole family from the slums forever.

I had taken with me a trusted and loyal employee who knew my specific tastes and preferences, who made the necessary arrangements while I waited in my hotel. He brought to my suite a boy of about 9, of such exquisite and heart-breaking beauty, that on his arrival I spent a good ten minutes just staring at him. Now, here was my opportunity to do what I had fantasised about all my life. Here was a boy, beautiful, graceful and slender, with large bashful eyes, with whom I could have satisfied my deep and all-consuming lust.

But I couldn't do it. The boy was too frightened to move, and as I rose from my chair and rested a hand on his shoulder, I could feel his whole body shaking with fear. The boy was very slight; I could easily have carried him to the bed and taken him – I had, after all, paid for him – but even the wealthy have a conscience.

I took him back home, unharmed, and paid his mother five times the agreed price. Within an hour I was on a plane home, vowing never to try such a foolish thing again.

It was on the plane home that the idea hit me. I was mulling over the fact that I would never be able to have sex with a child, while being distracted slightly by a David mecha in the next row. It was so simple really. All you had to do was combine a David with the capabilities of a Gigolo Joe, and hey presto you had a boy you could fuck with a clear conscience. My head was bubbling with the possibilities all the way home.

I couldn't rely on the makers of Gigolo Joe expanding their product range, that was for sure – they'd never want to be associated with something so distasteful. No, if I wanted a mechanical catamite, I would have to do it myself.

It was surprisingly easy, in fact. I employed an ex-Gigolo Joe technician, giving him a mind-blowing pay rise to scale down the necessary apparatus and fit it to a David. A programmer was employed to adjust David sufficiently to make sure he'd accept and welcome sexual advances from me (and only from me), but keeping as much of the existing charming programming as possible. After all, I still wanted him to be David, as well as being my Ganymede.

Within a couple of months, it was all ready, and I took delivery of my son.

In order to make David truly mine, I had to read a list of words which would tie him to me, and had also to decide what he would call me. My first instinct was "Daddy", but I instantly dismissed it as being far too weird – I couldn't, surely, pretend to be fucking my own son? But after much deliberation I came back around to the idea. The wrongness of it would only serve to make the whole situation sexier.

So "Daddy" it was.

Having given him his name (I stuck with "David" for him – his form was so familiar to me he could be nothing else) and told him mine, he seemed to awake suddenly, to cease being a mecha and to become a boy. He looked up at me, apparently slightly surprised by his existence, and smiled.

"Hello David," I said.

"Hello Daddy."

I held out my arms and he came towards me for a hug. I kissed his forehead and smelt his hair. There was no hint of his mechanical nature; the warmth, the feel, the smell of a real boy were all so perfectly replicated, it was almost incredible. I held him at arm's length to admire him. It is an unusual face, it must be said, although pretty. The eyes especially, there's something almost oriental about their form, with the flat lower lid, from which the upper lid rises in an arc, like the sun rising from a flat horizon.

I wondered for the first time whether the Davids had been modelled on a real person. It seemed likely. Probably the original David had by now passed from this ideal state of boyishness, never more to charm the eyes of those that see him. But mine would not change. My David would be 11 years old and lovely forever.

I ran my fingers over his face, marvelling at my own invention, this skin that could not possibly be synthetic. There was even a slight blush as he saw my admiration.

He asked me, "Do you like my face?"

"Yes David, I like it very much."

He smiled, and I kissed his lips. Even the touch was right. Such artistry had gone into this mecha, into every aspect. There was so much to appreciate here, beyond the obvious physical appeal. I was a little overwhelmed suddenly, and for a moment it seemed almost a waste to use him just for sex.

I sat down and continued to gaze at him, unsure what to do next. He knelt on the floor at my side, and rested his head against my thigh, looking up expectantly. I ran my fingers through his hair and tucked them into his shirt collar, and he lifted his hand onto my leg and stroked up to my groin.

The innocent grace with which he carried out this simple act was intensely alluring, and I quickly gained an erection which he stroked though the fabric of my pants.

David seemed enthralled by what he was doing, and appeared genuinely impatient to see my penis. He shuffled round to between my legs and unzipped my fly, bringing it out into the open. His eyebrows raised and he mouthed the words "so big!" Even though I knew this reaction to be standard Gigolo Joe programming, it still pleased me to hear it from David.

David wrapped his small hands around my cock and began to masturbate me, gradually bringing his face nearer until his lips were brushing against the glans. All my plans to savour and take it slowly the first time evaporated. I had to possess him.

He pushed his lips against my dick, and then took it into his mouth, sucking hard as he did so. His tongue rippled against the under-side as he pulled back, before taking it in again.

The feeling was so intense I could barely keep my eyes open, but I forced myself to look. The sight of him, this beautiful 11 year old boy, jaw pushed wide round my penis, was so incongruous. The idea of a child being so adept at providing sexual pleasure should have been contrary to every shred of morality I had ever known. But all this just added to the excitement, the joy of playing with my new toy.

David settled into a rhythm that had me unable to move, such was the pleasure he could generate. He wasted no time, apparently going full-blast from the very first moment. Far more quickly that I am accustomed, I felt the sudden rush and I exploded into his mouth, and I melted into my chair as he relaxed his rhythm, bringing me down the other side.

I felt like I had stepped off a rollercoaster, it was all so sudden and so quick, but so exciting! It was by far the fastest and most intense orgasm I had had, since the heady days of my adolescence.

While I was still slumped semi-catatonic in my chair, David stood up and asked, "Did I do it right, Daddy?"

I could only smile in reply. He grinned back at me, touched a finger to the corner of his mouth and then sucked off an imaginary drop of spunk. I had fired deep into his mouth, there had been nothing left on his lips, so I knew this sexy movement had to be programming rather than necessity, but strangely that thought didn't diminish my pleasure at seeing it.

David hopped onto my knee and wrapped both arms around my neck. He kissed my mouth, and then rested his head against my shoulder. I placed one hand on his waist and the other on his thigh, and held him.

"Did you like it, Daddy?" he asked.

"Very much, David. Did you?"

David giggled. "Yes, I like making you feel nice."

I nuzzled into his neck, kissing him just below his ear, and wrapped my arms tight around his body.

"Now David," I said, "it's going to take me a little while to recharge, but I'd like to use that time to get to know every inch of you. Is that OK?"

"Of course it is, Daddy."

"And when we have sex, I'd like to take a bit longer to savour it."

"Oh, did I do it wrong? Was it too quick?"

He seemed genuinely upset, so I squeezed his knee to reassure him. "It was amazing David, really really good, and sometimes that'll be exactly what I want, but sometimes I'll want to work up to it gradually, so that it lasts longer. The thing is, you have such a talented tongue that it was a bit like driving into a brick wall at 100 miles an hour."

David smiled, and I took his hand and led him into my bedroom. I knelt in front of him, ran a hand through his hair and kissed his lips, and then began to unbutton his shirt. He watched me with curiosity as I did this, as if he wasn't quite sure what I was doing. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders to reveal the clear pale skin of his slender torso. I was suddenly very proud of this skin, seeing it delicately clothe such an exquisite form. He was slim, very slim, so that his shoulders looked slightly bulbous when compared to his narrow hairless arms. You could see the faint shape of pectorals, though in profile they did not stand forward from his rib cage. His belly was smooth and had a very slight curve to it, dipping back in to a very sexy V-shape that disappeared into his pants.

I ran my hands lightly over his chest, brushing against his nipples and feeling the slight bumps of his ribs down the side of his torso. I unbuttoned his pants and unzipped his fly, but resisting for now the temptation to hold his penis, I ran my hands round to cup his buttocks, neatly wrapped in pale blue briefs.

Holding his cheeks, I pulled him against me and kissed him again.

"You're very beautiful, David," I told him.

David looked bashful and smiled. "Thank you."

I took off his shoes and socks, and pulled down his pants, to reveal a pair of long slender legs, pale and smooth. He wiggled his toes as I ran my hands slowly up under the material of his briefs to hold his butt again.

I planted a kiss right in the centre of his chest, and then pulled off his briefs. His penis was uncircumcised (I could choose that kind of detail), and lay flaccid, about two inches long, over a tight neat pair of testicles held close to his body.

I took his dick into my hand and squeezed it, pulled back the foreskin and tickled the tip. Having had no direct experience with which to compare, I can't be certain but it felt exactly as I imagined a real boy's dick to feel.

I stood back to fully take in my first view of David naked. He was beautiful, really beautiful, and I can't tell you how exciting it was to have him here, waiting expectantly in my bedroom. I slowly circled him, to view every angle, to savour this spectacle. Stunning, just stunning.

I moved closer to him, still circling, occasionally reaching out to touch a particularly choice patch of flesh – the ridge of his collar bone, the area behind his knee, his belly button (again, a detail I could choose – I went for a slight outie), his lower lip, and most especially, the curve of his amazingly well-shaped ass.

I started to unbutton my shirt, but then decided to ask David to undress me as I had undressed him. It was tantalising to have his small hands roaming over my body as he undid the various buttons and zips of my clothes. He had a look of pleased expectation as he ran his fingers over my chest, giving me compliments (not unwarranted) on my physique. When I was fully naked (still flaccid at this point – I am, after all, a man not a mecha), he repeated my performance, circling me, touching and appraising me. It was wonderful. Everyone likes to be complimented on their physical appearance, and to have it from David was superb.

I scooped him up and laid him out on the bed, and laid down next to him. We embraced and kissed, entwining our legs, rolling around on the bed. The warmth of his body, the feel of his limbs exploring me was incredible. He had a wonderful way of responding to the way I kissed him. A light, closed-mouth peck was returned with the same. Opening my mouth a little caused him to open his the same amount. Right now I had my tongue in his mouth and he responded with a boisterous, slippery counter-attack with his. Over time I was to learn that this responsiveness appeared in our sex, too. He would be able to pick up small signs from me on my mood, and adjust his lovemaking to suit – be it passionate, loving or animalistic. Right now, I was trying for slow and sensual, but was in constant danger of degenerating into frantic and frenetic.

I laid David on his back, and knelt by his feet. I began to work over his entire body with my mouth, starting by sucking his big toes and working up his legs, constantly marvelling at the feel and taste of his skin. There was of course no unpleasant smell or taste on his toes, but the skin was imbued with a realistic slightly salty essence which made it infinitesimally close to being real.

When I got to the top of his legs, I pushed his thighs apart to get a clear access to his genitals. His dick had got to the semi stage from our embrace, and was lying flat on his belly, pointing at his chin. I ran my tongue once up the underside of it, before circling his balls and taking them into my mouth. I let my tongue travel down across his perineum to touch briefly at his anus, and then ran it back up to his balls.

With a finger and thumb, I lifted his cock to a right angle with his body, and tasted the end. There was a small flap of loose skin covering the head, and I wiggled this with my tongue. David giggled. I rolled back the foreskin and licked the end, before taking the whole thing into my mouth.

As I gently sucked David's penis, I could feel it harden in my mouth, and let me tell you, the sensation of a boy becoming erect at your touch is beyond belief. David let me know with gentle moans that he was enjoying himself, and occasionally he pushed slightly into my mouth. When I had got him fully hard, I took it out to look at my handiwork. His erection had given him another inch and a half, bringing him to about three and a half in total. The very tip was now visible, poking though the foreskin. The whole thing had a slight curve towards his belly, over which it now hovered. His balls were held in a small sack very close to the base of his penis, so that the whole thing looked almost like one object.

I sucked him a couple more times, before moving on up his body, over his belly and chest, pausing at his nipples, then kissing up his neck to his mouth.

Not wanting to spare an inch of flesh, I then took his left hand, sucking each finger in turn, and running my kisses up his arm, through his armpit (which made him wriggle), over his shoulder, across his collar bone, and finally down the other arm.

Still not content, I turned him over, and worked down his back until I reached that beautiful ass. Now, this was an ass to be proud of. I can only assume it was modelled from life on the original David, and if so, that boy had something spectacular. Sometimes, when you see a cute boy on the street, or at the beach, you can let a particularly pretty face or lissom physique make up for an ass that is somehow lacking. So often, they're just slightly out of proportion, or they're a bit flat in profile, or a bit flabby, or have an unsightly crease where the cheeks meet the thigh. David had none of these defects. Each buttock was an ample handful, but not more. They had a beautiful curve in profile. There was a slight indent on the outer side of each cheek, indicating that they were made mostly of muscle, not fat. The feel was superb – firm but soft, a texture you just wanted to take a bite out of. And the synthetic skin meant there were no defects – no pimples, no discolouration around the anus.

Using my hand, my lips and my tongue, I spent a long time discovering the varied delights David's ass had to offer, squeezing the cheeks, licking the hole and inserting fingers. I had by now abandoned my original plan to continue my journey down the back of his legs, sidetracked by a more exciting area of physiology.

I pulled David up onto all fours, which pulled his ass into a new and enticing shape, and exposed his asshole to view. I put my lips around it and sucked, safe in the knowledge that there was no danger of an unpleasant taste. David whimpered in pleasure at this sensation, and I reached round to stroke his still hard cock as I did it. I even got the tip of my tongue inside him, though it was hard work to force it through the tight ring of muscle.

I got him to lie on his back at the edge of the bed, with his feet on the floor. Then I pushed his legs up and apart, and knelt on the floor with my face in his groin. I alternated my hands and my mouth between his dick and his butt, either licking his hole while masturbating him, or sucking him off while rubbing or inserting fingers. I was delighted to discover that the designers had thought to give him a scaled-down prostate, which I could just about reach with a finger. Judging from his reaction, David was delighted too.

You may wonder why I spent such time and effort attending to David's pleasure, when he was just a mecha. Well, I got David instead of a real boy. If I had been able, I would have pleasured a human boy in this way, and David's reaction was convincing enough to indicate that he was actually enjoying it. How different, after all, is a mecha experiencing and responding to stimulation of sensitive areas by electronic signals, to a human doing the same with nervous impulses. But the main reason was this: it's enjoyable. All my life I'd dreamed of sucking little boy's cocks, and now I was finally getting to do it.

Occasionally I would lift my head to watch David's reaction. He had his arms flung out on the bed, and his head was tipped back with his mouth open. His eyes were closed, and I could see his eyeballs flicking about beneath the lids. He groaned slightly with each rub against his prostate, and his hard little dick was twitching in my grasp.

I continued to suck my boy, massaging his prostate in time with the strokes. I knew David was coming close to orgasm because he put his hands in my hair and started to thrust into my mouth.

A couple of times he said, "Oh, Daddy!" in a breathy, shuddering exhalation, and then he squeezed hard against my head, and I felt his cock throbbing on my tongue, trying desperately to squirt the non-existent cum from his pre-pubescent mechanical penis. He let go of my head and I felt his whole body relax as he sank back onto the bed, spent.

I lay down on the bed next to him, and he rolled onto his side to face me. He wrapped an arm round my neck, and gave me a long, hard, closed-mouth kiss.

"How was that?" I asked.

He giggled and blushed, and replied, "I'm so glad you're my Daddy."

I held him a little while longer, but my erection had returned when I was sucking him, and he could no longer ignore it pushing into his leg. He reached down and stroked it gently, then looked into my eyes and said, "Your turn."

I smiled and rolled onto my back, and he sat up and started to masturbate me. I was leaking pre-cum, and was soon treated to the very sexy sight of him dipping his finger in it and transferring it to his mouth. He had obviously taken on board my comments about taking things more slowly, because instead of engulfing me from the very start like he had last time, he began by kissing and licking the head, using his mouth sparingly. He would dart out his tongue and let it twist once round my glans, and then return to just jerking me for a bit. Or he'd kiss the end, and open his lips a tiny amount, but not take any more in.

I was enjoying this teasing, but was soon impatient for more, and David must have picked up on it, because he then took the whole thing into his hot wet mouth and suddenly my whole body was flooded with that amazing feeling again, like no blowjob I'd ever had from a man before. But this time he varied it and tried different things, and it wasn't quite so overwhelming as the first time.

Even so, such was the boy's skill that I knew I'd be cumming too soon if this carried on. I wanted to fuck him, so I pulled out.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"It's incredible David, but now I want to fuck you."

"OK," he smiled. He seemed excited at the prospect, bouncing on his knees slightly. "Shall I get some lube?"

I directed him to the drawer beside the bed, from which he pulled what we needed. He squirted a glob of lube onto the palm of one hand, then rubbed them together and smeared it all over my dick. Then he lay on his back with one knee up by his chest and rubbed his asshole. It was a very sexy sight, especially when he put a finger in. He looked like he was enjoying himself, and he started to jerk himself off with his free hand. It hadn't really occurred to me before that David might like to masturbate, but given that he was programmed to enjoy sex, and with a child's general curiosity, there was no reason why not. But, although I would like very much to watch him jerk off, right now I had other things planned.

"Come on then little man, let's be having you."

David grinned and stopped masturbating, and got onto his hands and knees, presenting his beautiful little bum to me, the hole shiny with lube. Kneeling behind him, I lined my cock up, the tip nudging against its goal. I relished the sight of my dick against the little boy's butt, such a mismatch in size but I would make it fit. I held onto my cock and rubbed it up and down his crack a little, the lubricated head sliding easily between his buttocks. I tested the entrance once more with a finger tip, and then pushed in.

It was tight. My God it was tight, even with just the head in I wanted to cry out, and I did. So did David. I thought suddenly I had hurt him – Davids were programmed to respond to pain as a child would – but surely my designer wouldn't have given me a catamite with a sensitive ass?

So I asked him, "Did that hurt you?"

"No Daddy, I liked it."

So I pushed the rest of the way in and now I could hear that David's cry was of pleasure, not pain. The hold he had of my dick was mind-blowing, so hot and firm, so I just held my position for a few seconds to get used to it. Then, with one hand on his hip and one on his shoulder, I began to thrust.

"My God David you're so tight!"

David just whimpered in reply, and I continued to push hard and deep into him, drawing a moan from my boy on every stroke. I was almost mesmerised by the sight of my cock stretching David's ass wide and sliding in so easily. I felt so powerful, so manly. David reached under himself and jerked himself off as I fucked him, his arm going frantically as he whipped back and forth over his lubricated dick.

I decided I wanted to see David's face, so I pulled out and turned him onto his back. I pushed his knees up to his chest, and entered him from the front. I was now able to lean down and kiss him as I fucked him, and could see the unmistakable look of pleasure as I poured myself deep into him, banging against his prostate, his whole body writhing on each stroke.

Wanting somehow to cradle him while we did this, I slid my arms beneath his body, and without withdrawing I lifted him up and knelt back on my haunches, his legs wrapped round my torso. In this nearly vertical position he could lift himself up on each out-stroke, and with each thrust I pulled him down by the shoulders, pushing my cock deeper still inside him.

It was sex like I had never had before. No man I had fucked had ever been as tight as this or as pretty as 11 year old David. I had never fucked a real boy, but I strongly suspected you couldn't fuck a boy as tight as David without him screaming in pain – you certainly couldn't fuck one as hard as I was fucking him without doing long-term damage.

I could feel myself climbing to orgasm and as every step brought me closer, so every stroke was more pleasurable than the last. I began to lean further and further back, holding on to David's hips, so that when I came I was kneeling but lying flat on my back, like a rock musician performing an ostentatious but virtuosic guitar solo on stage. The orgasm was like a hot tsunami, leaving me drained and unable to speak. I uncurled my legs and David lifted himself off my cock, lying face down on top of me. I smiled my thanks to him as he kissed me once on the lips, and then I fell asleep.


End file.
